Please Be All Mine
by emmyfreak13
Summary: Bella has been Dating Jacob for some time. but will his absence and Edwards apperace cause her to have to choose between the guy she loves ane the guy that will never leave her. First fan fiction so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: never again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in Stephenie Meyer's books.

This is my first fan fiction so please be brutally honest!

……………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Breathing deep, sweating, crying, rocking back and forth, it was all I was capable of doing. What else could I do? My death was rapidly approaching and I was to chicken to fight, or at least attempt it.

As I keeped rocking I heard the most amazing sound. Edward's voice

"Bella" he screamed

My heart skipped a beat, I looked up. I stopped breathing for I was sure that my mind was playing tricks on me

"Bella…….. Bella where are you?"

My eyes grew wider, I put my hands on the ground to push myself up. I was hidden behind a bookshelf that was partly shattered. I moved slowly so that my body wouldn't crumble. And that's when I saw his face, it looked disturbed, scared, worried. I called out his name

"Edward, Edward I…."

He didn't give me time to respond. He ran up to me can hugged me tightly to his chest

"Bella I'm sorry, I won't put you threw this ever again. I swear to you!"

It was then that I started to remember how I had come to this place, how I had come to be in Edwards arms. How I almost died.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters found in Stephenie Meyer's books

* * *

Looking into his eyes must be the best part of being with him, well that and being able to touch his hands, hug him, the one thing that I have left to do is kiss him, and I want it to be perfect! But that still doesn't change anything. He was perfect in everyway.

"Bella, there's something that I have been wanting to tell you for sometime now." He said sheepishly

"Yes Jacob, what is it?" I asked reluctantly

"Bella, Billy and I are moving away. Soon, and the only thing that has us staying here for this long is…….. Well….. You, and I know that this might not mean much to you but, I love you, and if you love me to then I'm willing to stay here for as long as I need to, For us." He said so quickly that it took me a moment to realize what he was saying

"What, no, I don't want to keep you from where you have to go, even if what I want is for you to stay."

"That's what I want too! And that's reason enough trust me!" he said this as he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Bells, there's no way I can truly be happy if I'm not with you!"

I smiled into his chest. He always knows what to say.

"Tomorrow Billy and I are going into town, and where going to be away for about a week, but I want you to know, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again.

* * *

I woke up remembering what Jacob had told me as he held me in his strong arms. He was going away, but he would always come back for me, always. That brought a huge sense of security over me.

I got ready for school; I put on a plain white t-shirt with a pair on my favorite dark blue skinny jeans and my chucks (I just love my chucks!) I looked into the mirror and saw a really pale girl who was way to skinny for her own good. She looked plain, but that's what you get for being the daughter of a plain man and a plain women!

I ran downstairs, Charlie had gone and I was left alone. I decided that I was going to be late for school so I ran out the house and into my car.

When I got to school, there was a big commotion outside of the front office. I went to go investigate. As I looked into the office I could see about 5 teenagers standing around inside, each of them looked very different, a bulky one, a blond bombshell, a tiny little pixie looking one, a blond stiff, and a boy with bonze hair who was facing the opposite direction as the other ones.

Angela was a few feet away so I went up to her and asked her what was up

"Oh, there the Cullen family, they just moved here. Everyone is trying to see if any of them are available! It's quite pathetic really."

As she finished her sentence the Cullen family stepped out of the office. The whole family was beautiful, with there pale skin and light brown eyes. I couldn't help but look away from there beauty for it was too much to stand. The bronze haired boy was unbelievably good looking. I had to leave. I knew that they must want there privacy, that and if I stayed I wouldn't stop myself from looking at him.

And right when I took my first step I slipped. Trust me to fall on a flat surface, and as I braced myself to feel pain I noticed that I didn't hit the floor, that was because someone was holding me. I turned around to see that the bronze haired boy was looking at me, looking quite amused. I just stared at him like any retard would do (great I just became a retard!) it was him who broke the silence

"I sure do hope that this isn't the way you meet all the new students here in forks."

"Well, it sure beats shaking hands right." I said with a slight laugh

"Right, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you"

He helped me up and grabbed my hand in the welcoming gesture. And that's when I felt the most unexpected feeling ever. It was like…. electricity. It was mind blowing. I had to quickly let go of his had before I did something that I might regret.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope that next time we meet it wont be as, eventful, as or first" I said as I walked away.

"Wait" he said grabbing my hand

"Why don't we have lunch together? It would make it easier to save you if I don't have to go looking for you." he said with a huge grin on his face

"That sounds….reasonable; I'll see you at lunch."

I waved to him as I walked away (again). The whole time I was walking I thought about him. What was he like? Could he be anymore charming? Do you think he like chucks as much as I do? The more I thought about him the more it seemed to consume my mind. Because I had barely realized that I only had one more class till lunch, the lunch that I would never forget.

It was then that I got a text message. I looked at my phone and I saw the name

My Jacob3


	3. Chapter 3

My Jacob 3

My Jacob 3

I was in shock. I had completely forgotten about Jacob. My boyfriend, who had gone away for just a couple of days, and here I am thinking about another guy.

I flipped open my phone and pressed the read button.

_Hey my most beautiful Bella, I was just thinking about how much I missed you and can't wait to see you 6 days. And those 6 days are sure going to kill me, but a hug (and hopefully a kiss… when you're ready of course) are sure to make it better! Love you Bells! How about I call you during lunch?_

"Crap" I screamed

Everyone in the classroom looked at me, even the teacher

"Mrs. Swan, what is it that your so upset about?" asked Mr. Varner

"Well, I'm upset that all those people in the great depression had to lose everything they had. You know now a days we just call then hobos." I replied ruefully.

Everyone in my class started to laugh, and that only made the teacher madder at me.

"Mrs. Swan, I think that you need to visit the principles office so that you can tell him your theories about hobos."

I picked up my stuff and left. And as I did I heard some people whisper to me

"Nice one Bella!"

"Way to go Swan!"

"Wow, you're just over all amazing…" I heard Mike say

"Stalkerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I said to myself.

As I walked I thought about Jacob, and Edward. I'm almost positive that I had no real feelings for Edward, it was probably all the hype he was getting from all the girls in the school. Jacob was my boyfriend and I boy I had known for four hours wasn't going to change that…. right

I heard footsteps and then a scream

"Hey Bella Swan, wait up"

I turned around to see that it was Edward Cullen; he was running up to me, His hair moving in the wind. It was quite beautiful the way it just flowed like that; I wondered how he got his hair to do that flippy thing. **BELLA CUT IT OUT! THIS IS EDWARD YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! A BOY YOU JUST MEET, A BOY THAT HAS NOTHING OVER YOUR JACOB!**_ That's because he's way better than Jacob_**. OMG DID I JUST ARGEE WITH MYSELF.. YES I DID… WOW, IM GOING CRAZY!**

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To the principles office"

"Why?"

"Because I was kind enough to point out that hobos are a great part of our past, what are you doing out of class?"

"Oh, I just got sent to the principles office too." He said quite embarrassed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What, my, my, my, the first day of school and your already in trouble. What did you do? I asked quite amused

"Nothing really, I just pointed out that the teacher's idea of what happened in the holocaust was entirely wrong and if he wished to teach tit incorrectly than he's just as bad as Hitler." He said looking ahead

"You really said that…"

"No, what I did say was that he was boring me with information that I already knew, so he told me to leave. OUCH! What was that for?" he said as I hit him in the back of the head

"Why would you make up such a lie?"

"It was funny and you know it!" he gave me the cutest crooked smile that made me melt.** STOP IT! YOU HAVE JACOB…REMEMBER JACOB?? **_SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE IM CHEATING ON HIM! CANT I MAKE FRIENDS?_

"Well since we're both going to same direction, why don't I escort you to the principle office." He held out his arm for me to grab

"Gladly." I smiled at him as I took his arm and we walked all the way to the principles office.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just made some corrections on my previous chapters. I also added a little more information so I think that its best if you just re-read the first three chapter while I start pre-writing my real forth chapter!**

**Review if you have any more suggestions! I'm all ears.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 4. Deciding the Answer

I was never more aware of Edward than I was at this very moment, being able to touch him made my heart melt. I've never felt like this before, I felt light, like nothing could ruin this moment, but I spoke to soon.

"Miss Swan, I must say that I never expected you to act up in class." Ms. Cope stated as Edward and I entered the main office. He let go of my arm at that point, to my utter disappointment.

"How did you find out" I asked truly shocked

"Your teacher called and told me to make sure that you made your way to the office."

"Great, I act up once and now they don't trust me…Asshole." I muttered to myself, Edward stifled a laugh, obviously he heard my comment

"Mr. Cullen, your first day here and you're already getting in trouble." The principal Mr. Greene said as he walked out of his office

"And Miss Swan, I must say this is a surprise, you are one of that last people I would have expected to see here." Great more guilt, why don't they just tell me that I have to walk around the school with only a shoe lace for coverage, that would have been better than guilt!

"I'll be right with you two, I have to take care of someone else." He then turned, and walked away

"So Miss Swan, what shall we do now?" Asked Edward tying very hard to hold back a smirk

"Well Mr. Cullen, I believe now would be an excellent time to get to know each other. Tell me, have you ever acted out in class before?" I asked making myself sound very formal

"Never, I was just really board, and I saw you walk by so I decided that it would be much more…. Educational, if I were to talk to you, you know, instead of listening to crap that I've already heard about." He stated simply

"Sure Edward, what's the real story?" I asked in a teasing tone. Really, why would anyone ever be interested in me enough to get in trouble?

"Ummmm, that's the real story." He said somewhat embarrassed while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh" was all my brilliant mind was able to say

"So why did you act out? I'm pretty sure that hobo's weren't your main concern, not that I doubt your love for hobo's that is." He said with a slight smile

"Well…" I hesitated

"I had gotten a texted from… my friend Jacob, saying that he was going to call me at lunch, but that was when we're supposed to hang out and." Edward cut me off

"I would have understood, really, you just met me, and I don't expect you to drop your friends because of me." He said while looking deep into my eyes making me fell self conscious all of a sudden

"No, I want to get to know you, you fascinate me." I regretted the word as soon as they slipped out

"Really, How so?" He asked

"Well"

"Mr. Cullen, I'll see you in my office now." He said poking his head out of his office door and almost immediately stuck in back inside

Edward got up but turned to look at me, and then he bent down close enough to the point that I could feel his breath on my face

"You will tell me what fascinates you." He demanded in the sweetest way I could have thought imaginable. He was so close, I could easily touch him, and I did

"You won't be disappointed" I said as I touched his cheek. I immediately felt that connection, the electricity, it was amazing. He gave the best crocked smile that made it that much harder for me to keep my commitment to Jacob…Oh God, I forgot about Jacob, I was glad that Edward had walked away before He saw the look on my face

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ

I shook my head before grabbing my phone and flipping it open to read the text message

_Bells, what do you say? Do you want me to call you?_

It was Jacob. I hit the reply button; I knew that what I was going to say would hurt him.

* * *

**Okay guy's, I was having trouble getting the chapters uploaded... I almost cryed to the heavens and asked them to help me, and in return I would help out all the hobo's... I almost did that, but then I realized what I was doing wrong... yep yep, now that I've told you about my little problem... Review PLEASE!!**


End file.
